


Love Is Complicated When You Have Powers

by redcloverbunny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Coffee Shops, Drama, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcloverbunny/pseuds/redcloverbunny
Summary: IN PROGRESSPerson A is a hero, person B is a villain, and they're fighting each other while simultaneously loving one another. Drama and angst ensues as they try to take one another down while balancing their love life and friendships.





	1. Moving And Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as possible. Not even sure how long this is gonna be. School's out soon, so please be patient. As always, I would love feedback and writing tips in the comments. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack moves to his new apartment and meets a hot guy.

As the moving truck leisurely drove through the city, Jack peered out the window. There were so many shops, places to see. He wanted to explore everything once he finally moved in. For the past eight years, Jack has been living with Danny and his friend, Brian. Danny would "go to work" as a superhero while Brian was in college, doing work after. All this time, Danny has been training Jack while Brian was at work, training him to be a hero, to control his power.

Finally, Danny decided to let Jack move out, having a nice and secure job being a hero. Basically, the city pays heroes the same amount of money a really good cop would earn. Now that Jack is close enough to sixteen, Danny decided to finally let him work. Currently, they're driving to an apartment building to unpack Jack's things.

~~~

The truck stopped in front of a five-story apartment building. Danny turned to me, offering a smile.

"I'm so _proud_ of you! Look how grown up you are now!" He exclaimed, squeezing my shoulder.

I shrugged out of his tight grip, opening the door and jumping out. "Looks like we made it in one piece. Glad there weren't any underpasses." I commented, smirking when he gave me a dirty look. I slammed the door, walking to the back.

He opened his door, getting out and shutting it.

"I told you that out of confidence!" He said.

Danny met me at the back and unlocked the door. He pushed it up and took out the ramp. Thankfully, there was only one trip we had to make here. Which was also sad, in a sense... I never asked for too much from Danny. He gave me a home when I needed one, raised me with love and taught me to control my powers.

With his help, I learned that the energy I take can be in any form; light, electrical, thermal... hell, I could drink coffee if I needed. With that power, I can use energy beams and shoot things with them. That steals the energy of whatever I shot to balance out what I used. My speed is caused by an ability to transfer my energy to my legs, and so I can run a mile in five seconds, and not feel exhausted!

I walked up the ramp and got to the first box. It was kinda heavy, so I stumbled a little. Danny put out his arms cautiously.

"Whoa, you got it?" He asked. I nodded, straightening myself out.

I walked down the ramp, suddenly stopping. I had no clue where my apartment was. I looked at Danny.

"Room 403." He told me, setting the key on top of my box. I nodded, slowly going up to the doors.

Going inside was a hassle. Now, after I found the elevator, I had to press the button for up. Which made me realize... I have to actually set the damn box down. It's so heavy though...

Suddenly, a guy appeared next to me. He pressed the button for up. The elevator opened with a *ding* shortly after. Thank god, nobody was in it. I walked in and leaned against the rail. He followed me inside.

"Which floor?" He asked, hovering over the buttons.

"Fourth," I answered, my arms straining. I decided to just put it down now.

Standing back up, he was right next to me. Realizing our closeness, I moved to the other side of the box. He wasn't paying attention, so I stole a look at him. He looked about my age, with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had tanned skin, and glasses balanced on his nose. He had a tight, black t-shirt on and jeans fitting not too tight but loose enough on his lower half.

He suddenly turned to me, so I averted my gaze down to my box. I was sure my face was slightly pink. To be honest, I completely forgot what the hell was in it. Whoever he was, he was staring! No wonder he noticed me looking, I can just feel his eyes burning through my skull...

"I'm Mark." He finally said. I finally looked back up and he had a hand out in front of him.

"S-Sean." I said, shaking it. The elevator finally came to a stop and its doors opened with a chime.

Without another word, he stole a glance at my key and picked up the box like it was air. Shocked, I just followed him to room 403. After we got my door open, he set the box down in the living room. Danny walked in shortly after, a couple boxes in hand.

“Jack I need-” He cut himself off upon seeing Mark.He softly set the boxes on the floor. “Oh. Hello!” Danny said, holding out his hand for Mark to shake.

“I’m Danny, Sean’s… guardian.” He didn’t really think of himself as my parent, he’s said that many times to me before. Danny told me that no matter what, he could never be my real father. But he sure as hell would try. And he's done okay, in my opinion.

"Mark, Sean's... friend?" Mark said questioningly, glancing towards me. Their hands separated.

"So, you gonna stick around and help?" Danny asked.

Before Mark could answer, I chimed in. "You don't have to help if you don't want to! I think we've got it."

Danny rubbed his temple, saying, "Are you kidding me? You're a weakling and I'm almost 30! We need to get this done if I'm gonna be at work on time!" Work meaning walking around the city, looking for trouble...

"I'm happy to help. Nice thing to do for your new neighbor." Mark said, walking to the elevator.

Danny laughed when Mark was out of the room. "He's a hot guy and your neighbor? Ha ha. Good luck."

I flushed. Punching Danny's arm, we walked to the elevator.

~~~

After about half an hour, all my boxes were in my apartment. We sat on the couch while Danny made got us sodas. It helped that Mark could pick up boxes like they were clouds. I couldn't understand how he could carry three of the heaviest boxes up by _himself_ , but I was just grateful for his help. Maybe he worked out? I blushed. A sudden image flashed in my mind of him, glistening in sweat, lifting a barbell like it's nothing. Danny set the cola in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He plopped next to me. I popped the tab, drinking up the contents of the fizzy drink. I set it down, a dissatisfied look on my face.

"It's warm." I stated.

Danny downed half his cola before answering. "Of course it's warm. It's been in the fridge for only 20 seconds."

Mark gave a slight laugh. "Well, this was fun. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go make dinner."

Mark rose from the chair opposite us, stretching. He grabbed his drink, opening the door. 

"See you at school?" He asked, turning to me. I nodded. He smiled, before stepping out and shutting the door.

Danny immediately smirked. "Oooo!~ I wish I could elaborate on this right now, but I seriously gotta go." My cheeks lit up. Elaborate on what?!

Danny rose from the couch, guzzling the last of his pop before crushing it and tossing it in the empty trash. He slipped his jacket on. Then, Danny turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just don't do it on the first date." He said, winking and patting my shoulder, then walking out the door, shutting it.

_Do it?_ I was confused for a second, but then my face turned beet red.

Goddammit Danny...


	2. Heroes Begin Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all starts...

Evil is born from the darkness of one's heart.

Good is born from one's ability to overcome this darkness.

There are those willing to let the evil take hold. They want revenge. _Murder_. To avenge themselves or their loved ones. Or, simply, it's a matter of whether they belong with heroes. Nobody knows the real reasoning behind them. But they know that it's their choice, and they had to be taken down.

For every hero, there is a villain born. An evil force to balance out the good. Sometimes, the villain shows their abilities right away, before the hero has. Sometimes, only after the hero has been gifted. The system waits for one of them to pick a side, then decides the other's fate. Regardless, everything is decided in the way of balance.

Nobody with a perfect life is granted these powers. Only those truly deserving of these gifts may have them. Bad home lives, bullying, family deaths, or attacks are common in triggering their powers over time.

We embark to discover Sean McLoughlin's story. And the villain he faces.

~~~  
_That day, I was only eight years old when he decided to do it..._

I lie awake, unable to sleep. The noises downstairs are loud enough to where a pillow over my ears doesn't work anymore.

Sometimes I just want to leave. But then, where the hell would I go? I don't have any family outside of this god awful place. That's why mom can't leave.

A loud bang came from downstairs. Not the sound of a gun, but the sound of something hitting the wall. _Hard._

All of the yelling had stopped. I silently wished she was just knocked out. One of these days, I dreamed someone would come to save us. Even though it's her fault, I want her to be safe, too. She is my mom, after all.

I could hear the slow pound of his footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _Is he finally gonna do it? After all these years of threatening me... Is he gonna come up and finish the job?_ I asked myself. I was afraid of my own thoughts.

I heard him outside the door. He fumbled with the knob. I sat up. Finally, the door had slammed open. The scent of alcohol was hanging off his heavy breathing. In the light of the hall, I could see his shirt. My eyes widened.

"Bitch had it coming for awhile," He started. My breath became ragged. It was mom's blood. Before I could say anything, he was on top of me. "Now it's your turn you little _fuck_!" He shouted. Before I knew it, his hands twisted around my throat.

My vision was blurring. It was so hard to breath. Being a kid, I didn't have the strength to fight him off.

Just as I was sure to give out, my hands started to glow green.

He didn't notice. Hell, I could barely notice it. But it was faint. I could feel my hands bursting with energy. Any moment, I should've passed out. Any time at all, as oxygen was leaving my body. But I never did. It was strange.

As his grip got looser, I felt myself getting stronger. My grip on his arms getting tighter. My vision started to come back as his grip slackened. Eventually, he had collapsed on top of me. With my newfound energy, I pushed his body off. I hauled myself up, surprised I was even alive.

My hands crept to my neck. My breath caught when I had felt no marks. Nothing to indicate what just happened was real. I glanced back to him laying on my bed. He looked exhausted. So much so, that he was asleep. Mom's blood was still on him...

_MOM!_

I ran out the door, down the stairs. My eyes darted to the left and right searching for her. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I checked the laundry room and found her. I almost wished I hadn't. To see her like that...

Her clothes were disheveled, her hair a mess. The most noticeable thing was the giant stain next to her head. It pooled around her, staining her body in an ugly red. I wanted to puke. I wanted to collapse. But my legs willed me to run.

I was so fucking scared. I had bolted through the front door, running away from everything. I feared he was going to wake up, come after me, and kill me. Just like he had done with mom. I was scared my mom was really gone, and that she was never able to say goodbye to me. I was scared about what would happen next. I was afraid of myself for being able to render a drunk, 180 pound man useless. I had made him exhausted with whatever the hell I did with my hands. I had no fucking clue what was going on.

All my body did was run. It was the winter, so it was really bad that I left without so much as a shoe. I was still wearing my socks and pajamas, no coat or anything. Didn't help that it was night. It's coldest at night.

I wanted to go further, to run far away. But my legs jumbled together, and I tripped. I landed face-first in snow. There was a single streetlight illuminated on me.

I lifted my head up, trying to pull myself to my feet. But when I did, my legs felt like jelly, so I fell on my back. I was covered in snow, and freezing. Sitting up, I stared around me. Nowhere I recognized. The area was empty of any houses. Or I thought. The snow was falling so hard, I couldn't see ten feet in front of me.

I thought I was going to freeze. No, I _knew_ it. But something inside me told me I wouldn't. It told me to look up, and I did. I stared at the streetlight. There were several in a line, but all separated by a sizable distance.

 _Take it._ It was urging. _Take it's energy!_

My hand was glowing green, again. I put it in the air, grasping for the light. My hand was balled into a fist. Without missing a movement, the light vanished from the streetlamp and started to guide itself to my hand. Instantly, my body temperature rose and my legs didn't feel like crap. When the light completely vanished, I felt like I was the king of the world. I rushed to run again, but I ran right into the next lamp. Added with being an energy freak, I was a speed demon now.

I had no idea what caused everything to happen that night, but I needed to figure out what the hell I was going to do now. Having no other plans and fear from running into more stuff, I _walked_ to any nearby structure to try and find the police station. Any time I felt weak, whatever the hell "it" was, urged me to steal energy from streetlamps.

When I finally found the police station, I was so happy, I ran. Right into the door in a span of a second from the road on the other side. A couple of men that were there for the early shift had opened the door cautiously to see me, sitting in front of them and rubbing my head. They were surprised to see me. They had gotten blankets and hot chocolate for me.

While I was warming up, I had told them what happened, having to relive everything. But, I left out a couple parts. I mean, I thought they'd think I was crazy if I went on, spouting about how I could steal energy and run extremely fast into lamps and doors. My story was that my "dad" killed my mom and tried to kill me. But he collapsed on top of me, leaving me to run. I told them I panicked at seeing my mom and ran out the door without shoes or a coat. I told them I ran the whole time, not stopping.

They wrote down a report, sending a couple cars still on night shift to my address. They left me alone in their lounge while they filled out everything. I was relaxing on the couch, trying to get my mind straight about everything. But out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of me. I wanted to scream, but no words came out.

He put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I know what you are, and I want to help you." He spoke. He looked to be about in his 20's. He had brown, curly hair that stayed above his shoulders, brown eyes, a huge blue jumpsuit with the Star of David filled in red on his chest, and a blue, velvet cape.

 _The heck...?_ I wondered. He looked like some kinda Jewish superhero.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Now that that's settled, I'm Sexbang. Danny Sexbang, if you're being formal. I'm here to tell you that you have powers." He said, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Y-Yeah... I've... H-How did you know?" I asked. He smiled. "I have powers as well, so I'm just like you, sort of... Anyway, I'll demonstrate." He spoke. After that, when I blinked again, he was gone. I blinked several times to make sure it wasn't just me. But he was gone. Then, just like that, he appeared again.

"Cool huh?" He asked. I was confused and amazed. "I have the power of invisibility and am able to sense other heroes." He cleared his throat, talking in an announcer-type voice. "Congratulations. As of today on, you're an official hero, uh- sorry, what's your name?" He asked.

"Uh- Sean. My name is Sean..." I answered.

He cleared his throat again, talking in the same voice as before. "As of today on, you're an official hero, Sean!"

~~~

After that day, Danny offered to take me in. He told me he earned money working as a hero, now battling his nemesis, The Ninja. He said the city pays him the same as a cop. He mostly stops robberies and thefts.

For a while, I lived with him in America. He said that's where most of the crimes were and he couldn't afford to keep me here alone. Plus, he needed to teach me a lot about my powers, so I had to go with him. I left Ireland, leaving my poor mother and my deadbeat father, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for a while. Busy with stuff, and I couldn't decide what the hell to do about Jack's backstory. Love to know if I did okay with this. In case any of you don't know, Danny Sexbang is Dan Avidan. Jack is actually in a video of Danny's, "Cool Patrol", on Ninja Sex Party's youtube channel. There's Ninja Brian, or "The Ninja". Ninja Brian is Danny's nemesis, and also roommate in this story. Danny's partner in Ninja Sex Party as well. I tried to think of someone who could some kind of a mentor to Jack without adding OC's, and Danny seemed like an old enough guy. Thanks for reading, and welcome to the start of the Superhero! and Highschool! AU!


	3. You Can't Take Me Out, I'll Take You Out!(On A Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Mark's life.

Mark's POV

I shut my door, leaning against it. As usual, the house is empty. Bare of any other human life than mine. Some people would consider it sad that I live alone. But being alone gives me time to myself. Unimaginable hours on end to think and plan. I have my dad's words to remind me about what's important.

I pushed off the door, sauntering over to my kitchen.

"Noodles in a cup, or in a can?" I asked myself. I really need to eat more healthy...

I set down my soda, grabbing the cup. I filled it with water, and stuffed it in the microwave. While I waited, I opened my phone to my group chat with Bob and Wade, my best friends. I tell them everything, save for my "work". I don't know how telling them I'm Warfstache would improve our relationship. So, instead of that, I send them memes and homework questions.

I decided to tell them about Sean.

**Mark:** Guess who met a cute new neighbor today??  
**Wade:** Ooo! What's he look like?  
**Mark:** Brown hair, blue eyes, this adorable smile, and I'm pretty sure he's Irish.  
**Bob:** When's your first date? ;)  
**Mark:** Tomorrow, then we're getting married on Monday. You can meet my firstborn son after the wedding.  
**Mark:** Yeah, _right_!  
**Wade:** lol  
**Bob:** You want me to be your wingman or something? Cause do you remember how I set you up with that one girl?  
**Mark:** That doesn't count. I'm gay.

The microwave beeped, so I set my phone in my pocket. I took the cup out of the microwave, sticking a fork in it and settling on the couch. As I stuffed noodles in my mouth, my phone went off again.

**Bob:** Oh yeah? Well if you don't appreciate my skills, then I'll just go elsewhere. Good-NIGHT  
**Wade:** Bye, I guess.

I rolled my eyes. Setting the cup on my coffee table, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The channel the TV is always on is the news, basically so I see how close they're getting to my identity. As the news rambled on, my eyes suddenly widened. On screen, there was a man.

He had a green suit covering everything but his face. He had black gloves, cape, shoes, and mask. His hair was dyed green, and there was a symbol of an infected eyeball on his chest. Or, like a supercharged eyeball?

"A new hero has appeared. Earlier today, the news station tried getting an interview with this masked man. All he told us is that his name is 'Septiceye', and has a special message for the famous villain, Warfstache. He says, 'I will bring you to justice!' and no further comments have been made." The anchor rattled on.

Bring me to justice? _Me?_ My first slammed on the table.

_**I** am justice! I bring these people justice!_ I almost considered screaming that if not for a newfound neighbor.

Septiceye wants to try and bring me in? After everything I've done to help these people? I sighed, rubbing my temple, trying to calm myself down. All I want is for people to see what I do isn't evil, it's _good_. But, as dad told me, you have to be patient with people. Everyone is different, and has different views. Dad only wanted me to learn how to change those views.

I finished the rest of my noodles in a sour manner. I got up and swiped my soda from the counter, taking it with me to my room. I sat down at my desk and did the rest of my math homework in a bitter mood.

_Patience..._ I told myself, _Patience is key..._

~~~

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone. No alarms since it's Saturday. I let the phone go to voicemail and rolled on my side, drowning out the sound. I drifted off when it stopped. For a split second. And then the annoying tone started up again. I groaned, sitting up. I snatched my phone and slid to answer, not looking to see who it was.

"What?!" I harshly questioned.

"Whoa. You sound like shit," Wade's voice, "Can you let us in? We're kinda at your door..."

I sucked in a breath and sighed, hanging up on Wade. I slipped off the bed, putting on the jeans from yesterday and a clean shirt, heading to my front door. I put a hand through my hair before opening the door. Bob and Wade stood there, Wade with his backpack on and coffee in their hands. Wade had an extra one, probably for me.

They entered without asking, making themselves at home. Wade crashed on my couch while Bob filtered through my fridge.

"We got you a coffee." Wade offered, holding up the extra one he was holding. I took it, sipping down some of it. After being dissatisfied with the lack of stuff in my fridge, Bob sauntered back to the couch.

Wade clasped his hands together. "So Mark! Did you finish-"

"It's in my room. Knock yourself out." I interrupted. Wade grinned, jumping off the couch and to my room. Bob smirked at me.

"Any updates with neighbor boy? Cause I'm willing to offer my services again..." Bob enticed, linking his fingers together menacingly.

I laughed slightly. "You make it sound like you're gonna kill him."

Bob stayed silent with an evil smirk on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He joined me, leaning back onto the couch. Though our laughing fit was over, Bob seemed to anticipate my answer. I rolled my eyes. Eh, what the hell?

"What do you have?" I asked, leaning back.

Bob smirked. "Ask him out for coffee and we'll ditch you two. Simple."

I looked at him, then down at my coffee cup, then back up. He rolled his eyes. Bob got up, swiping my coffee cup from my hands. Before I could protest, he opened the top and dumped all my coffee in the sink.

"Problem solved!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together. He had thrown the coffee cup to the side, it landing in my overflowing trash bin. I wanted to say something, but I just shrugged.

Wade exited my room, slipping his backpack back on. Bob eyed Wade's coffee. He grabbed Wade's and his.

"What're you doing with this, Wade? We're going to get coffee!" He exclaimed, dumping both drinks in the sink.

Wade seemed to want to say something, but shut his mouth. "Date?" He asked me. I nodded. He rolled his eyes, muttering, " _Joke's on you, I was almost finished..._ "

"Kay, so we going?" I asked. Bob looked me up and down.

"Ha! Not like that you aren't." He sniffed the air. "And take a shower, please!"


	4. Great First Date, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date! Kinda...

Jack's POV

I did patrol this morning but came up empty on anything. No crimes were committed. Weird...

It's not like I had time to patrol the whole city. I didn't want to waste my morning, anyway. I haven't even unpacked most of the boxes yet. I easily slipped back home. Nobody saw me because I used my speed to run up the side of the building, quickly running inside of my window. I ran my fingers back through my hair, reverting it back to brown instead of green.

I stripped of my disguise, packing them away in my bottom drawer. I always lay a false bottom and piles of socks over it just so nobody would have a chance of finding it. I took off my under clothes and slipped in the bathroom. Because I ran a lot, I’m sure I stunk.

After showering, I got back to my room, towel around my waist. I grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on. I found some jeans that didn't stink too bad, so I put those on as well. Suddenly, my doorbell went off.

_Danny?_

"Jack, you home?" _Mark..._

I started to head to the door, but I realized I didn't have a shirt on. Blushing, I ran back to my room, putting on one of Danny's band shirts. I walked to the front door, mentally preparing myself before opening it.

I saw Mark, his adorable self, and smiled. But then I noticed the two people behind him.

"Oh, uh, hey Mark! Are these your friends?" I asked.

Mark seemed to want to say something, but his words failed to connect with his mouth. A second longer and I would've giggled at the cuteness. However, his friend stepped up beside him.

"I'm Bob, and that is Wade," he said, pointing to the second person, "And yes, we are friends of Mark. We were just about to head out, right Mark?" He asked, jabbing Mark's arm.

Mark snapped out of his stammering state. "Uh, yeah. Did you wanna get coffee with- ...us?"

I get to hang out with Mark! I probably needed to recharge after this morning, anyway. I could barely contain myself.

"Y-Yeah! Just lemme get my wallet." I said, traveling back to my room. I grabbed my wallet and apartment key. I strolled back over to them, and we headed to the local coffee shop.

~~~

"You gonna be at this town's school now?" Wade asked me as we settled into our booth. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. My, uh- dad... is moving me into a nearby apartment since I found a job good enough to pay rent, even if I'm sixteen." I said, drowning myself in the coffee.

I've said he was my "dad", but he called himself a "guardian" when introducing himself to Mark... Then again, isn't it more normal for a sixteen year-old to have a father? It's even less normal I have an apartment. Wait... why does Mark have an apartment? I was almost tempted to ask, but I barely know him, so asking would be rude.

"That's cool. What's your mom think of it?" Wade asked.

I froze.

They took notice of it, but didn't say anything. I wouldn't know what she thought of it. I don't know if she's proud of me, or disgusted that I'm a power-freak. I wouldn't even know if, in the end, she still loved that _bastard._ I set my coffee down, swallowing harshly.

"Ha ha... Uh... Sorry, couldn't tell you." The table was silent. I needed to be the one to break it. When people think of people who've lost loved ones, they often think of someone who's fragile, and could be broken with a slight touch. Not me. I would never be broken, no matter how much snow, drunks, or death stands in my way. I couldn't see Mark's face, but I felt worry and... sympathy? _Empathy?_

I leaned back. "So you guys been here long?" I asked, finally breaking the useless tension. Wade and Bob seemed reluctant to speak. Mark spoke for them.

"Wade and Bob knew each other in elementary school. Wade moved here in sixth grade, and Bob in eighth. I lived in Hawaii for a little while, then moved here at the start of high school. I've lived in the apartment next to you since freshman year with my aunt, but she isn't around much." Mark explained. Wade and Bob seemed to be a bit calmer.

We sat in silence for a few more seconds before Bob's phone went off. He glanced at it before getting up from the booth.

"Ah, sorry guys. I'm supposed to be at my mom's house because my grandma's coming over. Sorry!" Bob grabbed his coffee and waved, walking out of the cafe. Wade snapped his fingers, averting my attention to him.

"Shit! I still got that English homework!" Wade stood up, grabbing his coffee and running off. All that was left was me and Mark. Thank god he was across from me, or else this would be awkward.

I tried to make a conversation again. "So, uh, you live with your aunt?" I asked. Mark simply nodded. While we sat in silence, his face suddenly turned to confusion.

"What?" I simply asked.

"There's something I don't get; Is that guy from yesterday your real dad? Because you don't seem to act or look like him." My hand tensed around my coffee cup. He seemed to want an answer with the way he was staring at me.

"N-No, he... adopted me. I just thought it would be better to say he was my dad around your friends. He sure acts like it..." I admitted. But Mark didn't seem to be done with his questioning.

"Do you remember when?"

What was with his loaded questions?? I sighed. There is no way in hell I'm gonna tell him. I have to lie.

"Danny told me he adopted me when I was a baby. He told me he was close friends with my mom, and when she wasn't able to take care of her anymore, he took me in. I know he doesn't seem like an ideal parent, but he did his best." There, best I could do.

I was actually slightly annoyed with his line of questioning. So much so, I asked, "What about you, Mr.interrogator?"

He seemed surprised by my response, not only my first but my second. But he regained his composure. "When I was younger, our house mysteriously caught fire, and both my mom and dad died." He took a sip of coffee, acting like what he just said was the weather forecast.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was sorry I even asked.

"Do you want a muffin? My treat?" He asked me. I wasn't sure I should even be out here right now...

At that moment, the cafe's bell rang, and loud cackling filled the room. We both turned our heads and saw a robber pointing a gun at the barista's head. She looked ready to faint. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and making sure the gun was snug against her head.

"If anyone tries leaving, I blow a hole in this bitch's brain!" He yelled. My eyes widened, as did the barista's. If I'd brought my costume, I could be helping! If I tried to super speed out of here and someone saw me, it would be bad. Stealing his energy seemed out of the question as well, as my hand would glow, bringing attention to me.

Speaking of hands, I think Mark was holding my hand to calm me? Both our hands were on the table because we weren't next to each other. Seeing his face made me realize how calm he was.

"Alright! You, cashier! Put the money in a bag, NOW!" He demanded to the male at the counter. The man just did as the robber commanded. There is no fucking way I'm letting this just _happen._

I shook my hands away from his grasp, pulling out my phone, and dimming the screen quickly. I stuck it under the table and texted Danny, saying, "Cafe near apartment building. Bring Sexbang."

I think the robber noticed, though, that something was up. I quickly slipped my phone in Mark's lap, putting my hands back into his on top of the table. He noticed my movements, making his grip tighter as we watched the robber. Unfortunately, he headed our way.

In a swift movement, he threw the barista aside and the gun was against my head. I moved my hands from Mark's and held them up.

"Stand up, cock sucker!" He ordered. _Cock sucker?_ So he's a homo-hater? Great...

I stood up, not wanting him more angry. He directed me to the center of the room, pointing the gun at my head the entire way. Then he used his gun to hit me in the face. His gun smacked my forehead with a lot of force. I didn't see it coming, so I didn't absorb the blow's energy.

I doubled over, holding my head. He didn't let me stay like that for long.

The robber stood over me and pulled my hair, forcing me to look at him. "Who the fuck did you contact?!" He demanded. I kept my mouth shut. This time, I knew he was going to hit me, so when his knee came for my head, I just absorbed the blow, converting the energy to healing my forehead. But, I knew I had to act hurt, so I hid my face in my hands.

"Stop!" I heard Mark yell. The robber let go of my head, letting me slump to the floor. I glanced at them from my spot. Mark was standing up beside the booth, fists clenched. The robber's attention was fully directed towards him.

The barista took that opportunity and helped me sit up. She took a look at my head and used a couple napkins to wipe the blood up. Meanwhile, I listened to the conversation between Mark and the robber.

"What? Upset I get more action with your date than _you?_ " The robber asked. I almost would laugh at that if my head wasn't throbbing.

"More saddened that's what you consider 'action'. I bet your previous partners are appreciative." Even better comeback. But please don't mess with a psycho, Mark...

I turned to the scene, and suddenly, the gun was pointed at Mark.

"A smart ass, huh? Let's see those brains, then!" He clicked off the safety. Both my and Mark's eyes widened. Before I could protest, his gun went off.

I immediately went into relief when his own bullet was lodged in the robber's shoulder. With some kind of force, the robber was kicked on his back. Danny became a visible Sexbang, foot on top of the robber's stomach. In public, he always has a mask on. He leaned down, twisting the robber's wrist, grabbing the gun. Before leaving the room, he winked, then vanishing outside.

Suddenly, cops and medics flooded the room. A couple came to me, checking mine and the barista's condition. Mark came to my side, squeezing my hand as they checked my head. I smiled at him, him doing the same.

It would definitely be one for the books. After the medics told me to just apply ice and all the questioning was done, we walked, hand in hand, home.

"Well, that was a great first date." Mark said as we walked.

I smirked. "Aw, you think that was a date?" He flushed and I giggled. "We'll just have to have a real one sometime." I suggested. He smiled, still flushed.

"I'd like that, actually."


	5. Bank Robbing And Really Real Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to get out and have fun as Warfstache for a little. Later on, he has a conversation with Danny and reveals that Sean might have lied about his past.
> 
> Thanks Danny! -_-

Mark's POV

"You _sure_ you don't need me? I make great soup!" I insisted as Sean unlocked his door.

Sean smiled. "No, thanks though. Danny's coming over with Chinese food. He'll make sure I'm taken care of." I frowned slightly.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled, leaning into his embrace. _"I'm glad you're okay..."_ Sean muttered, face in my chest. It should be illegal for someone to be this cute...

He pulled back, embarrassed, clearing his throat to ignore his obvious blush.

_Cute..._

I cleared my throat as well. "Well, if I can't get you to try my soup tonight, tell me when you will?" I suggested. As soon as he got his door open, he looked at me, confused. I pulled out my phone, unlocking it, and adding a contact. I noticed there were texts, but I'd have to look at them later. I handed my phone to him. He got his out and unlocked it, understanding my question.

When our numbers were in the other's phone, we exchanged back. I couldn't help but notice the name he put himself under.

"'Jack'? You know, that's another question of mine; what's your _real_ name?" I asked, putting my phone back into my pocket.

He stiffened for a moment, but just let his shoulders sink, looking downwards. "My real name is Sean, but my nickname is Jack. My mom used to call me Jack." He said, opening his door.

"Goodnight." He said, rather dejectedly, closing his door before I had a chance to respond. I just gave up, walking to my door.

And then it hit me.

Sean said he was adopted when he was a baby... Maybe Danny told him what his mom liked to call him? Probably...

I unlocked my door.

Upon entering my home, I took a look at my phone to see the texts I ignored earlier. Obviously, they were from Bob and Wade, my only friends.

**Bob:** I guess you could say...  
**Bob:** Your date went off with a BANG!  
**Wade:** O.O  
**Bob:** Haha  
**Bob:** I'm so sorry. I'll be here... in hell...

I chuckled.

**Bob:** In all seriousness, I'm glad you and Jack are okay, man. Sorry we left you two alone...  
**Wade:** Yeah, really sorry you guys went through that. Luckily Sexbang was there.

Now that I really thought about it, how did Sexbang know to be there? _...Was that who Sean was trying to text?_

I plopped down on my couch, leaning into the cushions.

...Maybe he was texting someone to call the police? Maybe Danny?

I glanced down back to my phone.

**Mark:** Thanks guys. I'm relieved I'm okay, too.

I glanced out the window. Come to think of it, Warfstache hasn't been in action for a little while...

**Mark:** I'm gonna relax a little. See ya.  
**Bob:** Love you Markimoo~  <3  
**Wade:** Bye~  <3

I left my phone on the couch, journeying to my room and donning my Warfstache costume. It was basically a baggy, black jumpsuit with pink gloves, shoes, and mask. I ran a hand through my hair, dying it pink. Of course, I couldn't forget the pink mustache. Final thing was my belt with sleeping bombs and tranquilizing gun. My suit's pockets had various other stuff in case I needed it. I made sure to never wear a cape again, after it almost got me caught one time with the police.

I made sure to put contacts in and left my glasses on my dresser. Finally, before jumping out the window, I grabbed my phone, stuffing it into my back pocket.

Time for a heist!

~~~

Everyone slumped over after a couple of seconds. A few of them tried holding their breath, but it never works. Once the bomb was out of steam, I took off my gas mask and got to work dragging them off into their own area.

It wasn't too much work, seeing as my main power is super strength.

Once the way was clear, I journeyed to their safe. Locked, of course. But that never stopped me.

I stood in front of the combination door, concentrating on my hands. I remembered how uncontrollable I was the first time this happened. I was just a little kid. The police couldn't identify why the hell the fire happened, but only I knew. And the guilt was so hard to live with... but my dad's words guided me all these years.

My hands sparked to life. _Fire..._

I focused on the energy for a moment. Holding it, _controlling_ it.

Then, I released it.

It sprung from my hands, acting like a blowtorch. The energy was still in my hands, it was only getting released in small amounts. Still, those amounts were enough to start making a hole in the door.

Once the outline seemed big enough, I made the energy dissipate, shaking my hands to extinguish the flame. I simply walked over, tapped the middle of the outline, and the piece fell over, a loud crash sounding throughout the bank.

"Quiet Warfstache! Wouldn't want anyone waking up!" I mused to myself, laughing at the end. I slipped in, grabbed as much as I could carry, and slipped out.

I appeared again at the front, seeing the civilians and workers still in their pile. I grabbed the prepared note from my pocket, dropping it on the front desk before exiting.

~~~

"...No civilians were harmed, as always with Warfstache. Though, there was a note left at the scene of the crime," a picture of the note appeared on screen, "It reads: 'This is MY town!' Obviously, left in response to Septiceye's appearance. It seems Warfstache wanted to prove his point this time. He burned a hole into the door, taking almost 75% of the bank's funds." I smiled at the anchor's words, satisfied at her take on the event.

I heard Sean's door open. It was probably Danny. I heaved myself off the couch, opening my door, and peering to my right. Danny had just closed the door, starting to head to the elevator with a bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Danny turned, smiling upon seeing me. "What's up, kid? Glad to see you okay. Thank god that handsome Sexbang guy showed up when he did. Did you know he's banged like four girls _at once_ before? Such an awesome guy!" Danny exclaimed.

"Um... okay?" I responded, a little confused. "Good for him, I guess? Uh... anyway, how's Sean?"

Danny set down his bag, leaning against the wall. I joined him, leaning next to him.

"He's doing good, but pretty exhausted. He's sleeping right now, though, so no sneaking over, okay?" He said, elbowing me, then chuckling at his own comment. I just went along with his words, nodding. "No but... I'm just glad he's okay. You can recover from wounds, but they settle deep. They can scar you, not just on your skin, but in your mind, you know?"

I nodded, rubbing my burn scars on my arm.

"I'm happy you're okay as well. He told me what you did for him, and I greatly appreciate that." Danny pat my shoulder, sighing. "After his parents, I'm all he's got. I raised that kid since he could barely multiply."

_Pause..._

Sean said that Danny adopted him when he was a baby...

"Oh, how old was he?" I asked, rather intrigued by Danny's words.

Danny's eyes widened. Quickly, he pulled out his phone. He started muttering curses under his breath. He put his phone away, grabbing his bag and rushed to the elevator. As soon as he was at the end, his hand was banged against the down button.

"Sorry!" He said, "I'm going to be late for a date! See you, Mark." The doors opened, he punched in a number, and as they closed, I waved.

Welp, I certainly found out something interesting about Sean. So, either Danny was high and making stuff up, or Sean lied to me. And Danny didn't smell like weed...


	6. My Heart BURNS In Anticipation Of You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reveals he fucked up, Jack is mad, and Warfstache demands to talk to Septiceye. While they're "talking", Warfstache gets more and more angry. Eventually, his hands inflame with his anger, and Septiceye has to absorb the energy so the building doesn't burn down. Jack comes home with burns, but uses his power to heal his hands to a certain point. He demands coffee from Danny in order to get more energy but while Danny's out, Mark shows up, and needs to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been in a rut.
> 
> I won't update next week. Band Camp is coming next week and I'm beyond excited!! I'll be tired and drained when I get home, so I won't be able to focus on writing. Maybe I'll get inspiration from band geek drama? Who knows... Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jack's POV

I awoke to the strong smell of bacon and the sound of old rock music filling my room. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. My head still hurt slightly, but not as bad as yesterday. I swung my legs to the right, slipping off the bed. I wobbled slightly, and held onto the side of my bed for leverage.

I noticed I only had pajama pants on, so I slipped on an old Zelda t-shirt. I stepped into the living room.

Danny was in my kitchen, grilling bacon in a large pan. His phone was blasting 90's rock music and he sunk along, even going so far as to do an amazing guitar solo at the end. I just watched this amazing spectacle. He may be an irresponsible adult, but he sure knew how to sing. Turning, he spotted me standing there. He smiled, turning the stove off and sliding the bacon onto a plate with a paper towel.

Danny picked up his phone and paused his music, turning to me with his stupidly happy morning grin. I gave him a skeptical look.

"You're awfully happy for a Sunday morning. Any particular reason?"

Danny's smile wavered, and then he just caved.

"Okay, don't be mad at me, pleeeeease!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up in a praying stance.

I held my hands up in defense. "Just tell me what you did."

He ran his hand through his hair in stress.

"Remember how superheroes are supposed to always have a story ready? Well... You didn't coordinate about that with me, so I have no idea what you told your boyfriend but he got suspicious. Thank god I still had a date with that blonde chick for last night..."

I sighed, smacking my forehead. “I _did_ tell you! My story is that you adopted me when I was a baby. I told you that's my story when I was packing my stuff last week!”

Danny shifted nervously. “O-Oh… When you were packing your… stuff…” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and I just folded my arms, waiting for an explanation. Sighing, Danny plopped onto the couch. "I'd been out with Brian drinking all night because the brunette never showed up. I forgot ALL about your packing!"

I groaned, annoyed. I was going to have to explain to Mark I lied. And what if he asks questions? He's known to be a nosy type...

In the middle of my thoughts, my phone beeped, and I opened it to see a news alert. Apparently, the news was talking about Warfstache. I grabbed a handful of bacon, sat back on my couch, and stuffed my mouth as I turned on the news.

The camera was zooming in on Warfstache who was perched on top of an apartment building. Jesus Christ, it's _my_ apartment!

"I wish to cause no harm. I only want to have a conversation with Septiceye!" He stated loudly. I was surprised I didn't hear him earlier.

I could feel Danny's curious eyes on me, scanning my face for any kind of reaction. However, my face only remained blank. I stood up, finishing off the rest of my bacon. I wiped my hands on my pants, then turned to Danny.

"You're staying here until I get back. You're gonna wash the dishes and if Mark comes over, tell him I'm still asleep. I swear that if I work this out, you won't have to worry about that pretty face of yours, okay?" I stated. Danny simply nodded. I sighed, still plenty mad.

~~~

I showed up to the building's roof, clad in my Septiceye suit, and perched on the building's edge. Warfstache was on the opposite side, probably still waiting for me. However, he must have sensed I was there, because he turned around to face me no less than two seconds later.

"Ah, you made it!~" He sung, clasping his hands together. I rolled me eyes. In person, he radiated insanity like it was contagious. His belt had a few bombs missing, probably from his last robbery.

Folding my arms, I decided to get straight to the point. "Yes, I did. What did you want?"

Warfstache frowned, disappointed in my response. He cleared his throat, sobering up from his bubbly personality. "I came to ask something; Why oppose me, Septiceye?"

Easy. "Simple, you're a villain and I'm a hero." I stated as if it was common fact. He had a sudden look of frustration on his face.

But as quickly as the look came, he calmed himself. "Why do you suppose that, Septiceye? Can I call you Septic?" 

"You're a _thief_! Of course you're a villain!" I yelled, pointing at him accusingly. 

His left eye twitched. "...Where do you think I put all that money? In my fucking mansion? _No._ I take from the people who have no use for it, and give it to those who REALLY need it!" His movements became erratic and expressive as his anger made his voice clearly illustrate his point. His arms flailing and his voice spinning out of control with volume. "Last week, I saw this little girl from the orphanage somewhere around here and her _rib cage_ was showing, it was so bad! I donated in anonymous checks to that orphanage and the next time I saw her, she looked MUCH better! I DID THAT! All YOU care about is giving money back to the people who don't need it!" He was borderline on shouting now. I briefly wondered if Danny, or even Mark, had started to hear this.

"I DO GREAT THINGS WHILE ALL YOU DO IS DRAG PEOPLE LIKE ME OFF TO JAIL AND DUST OFF YOUR HANDS LIKE IT'S A JOB WELL DONE!" He yelled. I suddenly noticed his hands were glowing. "You could NEVER understand me! NOBODY CAN! They're too busy with their heads up their own asses, acting like there's nothing bad happening in this world!" His hands became inflamed, and I had to do something now.

Now he's a threat to everyone in this building. 

While he looked like he was ready to explode, I surged forward, grabbing his shoulders and smashing my forehead against his. I hoped it would knock him out, but it only seemed to make him temporarily dizzy. I took this as my chance and grabbed his wrists. I tried absorbing his energy, and it seemed to work. Instead of him, I was filled with his fiery emotions. My hands burned as his went out.

I had to release this energy.

Desperately, I scrambled to my feet, throwing myself away from him, and blasted the fire out of my hands and into the air. With his energy and emotions, the burning sensation went away, and I settled on the floor of the roof, calming down from the situation.

Meanwhile, Warfstache seemed stunned as he looked at his hands, over and over, trying to figure out what just happened. I let out a sigh of relief, rising from my feet and cracking my fingers.

Clearing my throat, Warfstache turned to me, still stunned. "Not only am I incredibly good looking, but I just saved this building from being burned down and probably you as well. Anything you'd like to say?" I asked, holding out my hand for him.

He said nothing as he took my hand, but I could swear, before I left, I heard a 'thank you' being muttered.

~~~

I returned to the apartment via window. As I closed the window, my palms surged with pain. I hissed, looking at my palms and wasn't all that surprised to see my gloved burnt through and my hands with red, patchy skin. I guess I didn't feel it earlier because of adrenaline? Or the rush of energy? I dunno.

I carefully undressed and slipped my pajama pants back on along with my blue hoodie while curses freely scattered out. I walked back out to the living room and Danny was there, waiting for me with an action movie playing on TV. 

Danny turned to me, noticing my footsteps. "Did everything go okay? The police said it was too dangerous to stay in the area, so they made the news station and everyone else evacuate to their homes." I held out my hands and he cringed. "I'll go get the health kit!"

Danny sprung up from the couch to the bathroom. I sat on the couch and he returned shortly after with the first-aid kit. He got out antibiotic stuff and pills. He told me to run it under cold water for a while.

While my hands were under the cool water, I focused my energy on the speeding up of my skin cell regeneration. My hands glowed, but I guess I was too burnt, because they weren't fully healed. However, even as I could barely stand, it seemed to go from second degree to a minor first degree burn. I couldn't believe it.

I called for Danny, showed him my hands, and asked for a fresh cup of coffee. He smiled, telling me he'd be right back, and exited the apartment. Although impressed with my power, he told me to stay under the water. I did as he asked, although getting quite a bit bored. My boredom was cut short and turned into panic when I heard a knock on the door.

"Sean! It's Mark! Can we talk?" _Fuck._

I pulled my hands out of the water, drying them as delicately as I could with scattered "Ow's" and "Fuck's" flew from my mouth. I pulled my hoodie's arms to extend to halfway down my fingers. This way, Mark wouldn't notice. I _hope_.

I gathered into the living room and Mark knocked again.

"Coming!" I yelled. I put my hand softly on the doorknob and opened it.


	7. We Need To Talk When You Wake Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark shows up and wants to talk to Jack, but Jack is too busy trying to hide his burned hands he got from Warfstache. He passes out, using up all his energy trying to heal his hands. Luckily, he manages before Mark sees anything. Mark takes this opportunity to make soup for Jack to get his energy back when Danny comes back home with coffee.

Mark's POV

Upon the door opening, I saw Sean wince but quickly return to his normal features with tired eyes masking his usual bright ones. It was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"So uh... come to check on me? I'm doing okay, though tired." He said, rubbing at his eyes with a hand behind his hoodie sleeve.

My legs were still wobbly from Septiceye draining my energy earlier. After that whole event, I had stumbled home and tried to take a nap, but I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to confront Jack about what he told me and what Danny said.

He went to the side to let me in. I walked in and sat on the couch as he closed the door behind me. He turned to me, and I spoke. "I'm glad you're well. You seem to have good health but you're not too good of a liar."

Why would he lie to me? Maybe we're just strangers... Just two people who have no business getting to know each other. Is that it? Am I just destined to be alone because I'm Warfstache?

His face paled. I got him...

"I... I don't... I-I mean..."

I sighed. "Look, we were just getting to know each other. It's not normal to tell someone everything when you first meet them. You didn't have to tell me anyway if you didn't want to."

His eyes were aimed to the floor. Currently, his hands were hidden in a large, blue hoodie. As he made a fist, his eyes snapped shut in pain. He had a look of pain and frustration on his face.

I stood up, slightly worried. "Sean, are-"

"I'M FINE! Fine..."

I took a step towards him and he instinctively took a step back. He held his hands to his chest, protecting whatever on it was making him hurt so badly. He looked up at me with genuine fear in his eyes. Is he afraid of me? I haven't done anything to hurt him, have I?

Another step for me.... Another step for him.

His back was against the door.

_I could corner him and make him tell me what's wrong..._ I shook the thought out of my head. _This is why everyone thinks you're a villain._

Sean put his hands together and hid them in his hoodie pocket. He closed his eyes, fear and pain washing away from his face. Five seconds later his knees wobbled and he fell forwards. Luckily, I caught him in my arms. His hands went from inside his hoodie to secure himself on my shoulders.

Right now, he didn't just look tired. He looked exhausted. Sean was holding onto me for dear life. He looked as if he was slipping in and out of consciousness. With hands shaking and eyelids heavy, Sean passed out in my arms. I tried tapping him, telling him to wake up but he wouldn't.

I noticed his hands were slipping from my shoulders. I took his left hand in my right, rolled down his hoodie sleeve, and looked it over for marks. Nothing. I did the same to his right hand and it seemed perfectly fine. No marks or scratches. I was almost afraid he might be cutting. It was a relief to know he was okay. So then... why did he insist on hiding them?

Whatever the reason, I'm sure he'd want to keep it to himself. Without another thought, I hauled him onto my back. His legs were halfway on my waist and I wrapped his arms around my neck to secure his hold somewhat.

I walked down his hall and found his room easily. The apartment had the same kind of layout only backwards. I opened his door with one hand and kept a hold on his legs with my other.

His room was pretty messy. Boxes were scattered haphazardly around the room, most were open, and his bed wasn't made. His closet was half-open and clothes were in piles inside. I didn't want to snoop where I shouldn't, so I just sat on his bed and carefully lay him down. I made sure to pull the covers up and walk out of the room, leaving the door ajar for when he wakes up.

_I can't believe he just passed out. Should I try to call Danny, or is he at his job?_ I suddenly realized something. I don't have Danny's number.

I opened my phone and googled what to do about someone who's passed out. After checking a couple of websites that said he has some incurable disease, I just decided to wait until he wakes up.

I journeyed to his kitchen, deciding to make him dinner. See, this time he _can't_ say no to my soup!

His fridge didn't have enough ingredients, so I went next door to my fridge, grabbing a couple vegetables and spices for soup. Thank _god_ I hadn't decided to eat healthy, or Sean wouldn't be able to eat my soup!

Upon arriving back, I had brought a pot with me, and started to boil some water. I added some flavoring early on so it could boil into the water. Once the water started to bubble, I added the beef with my grandma's secret spice. As it heated up, I chopped up the vegetables: carrots, cabbage, broccoli, and others. _I really hope he isn't allergic to any of these..._

Once the beef was almost done, I slipped the vegetables, some more spice into the soup, and stirred. After a bit, I did a taste test. Delicious, as always. As I turned off the stove, the door opened, and Danny stepped through, surprised to see me.

"Oh, uh, Mark! Where's Sean?" He asked, setting down one of the coffee's he'd been holding on the counter.

I wiped my hands off onto a paper towel. "He's... sleeping? I came over to try and talk to him, but he passed out on me. So, I took him to bed."

Danny's face slightly paled. "O-Oh... If you don't mind, I'm gonna go check on him!" He ran down the hall, passed the point I could see him. But then, he peeked his head out from behind the corner, saying, "Oh, and leave me a bowl please."

I shot him a thumbs up and he smiled before turning the corner again.


	8. Fighting It and Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of lying and mistrust. Oh, and Jack's feeling bad, then has a wet dream. There you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone for TEN MONTHS. Yeah, I have no excuse. Hopefully I get better ideas for this.

**Jack**

I awoke to someone shaking me.

My eyes slowly opened. Danny was shaking my arm, my legs felt numb, and I could barely keep my eyes open. As I tried to fall back asleep, Danny ripped the covers from my body, sending a cold chill of air up me.

I shivered and groaned, annoyed, when the strong smell of coffee filled my nose. Though my body screamed in agonizing exhaustion, I managed to sit up. Danny handed off a steaming cup of coffee to me, and I drank up the heaven of sugar and caffeine. Since my body is practically begging for energy, the coffee was almost gone when I could feel my legs again.

I set down the rest of it beside my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Geez, I'm never doing _that_ again," I commented, stretching my arms.

"So uh... Did he get too close?" Danny asked, sitting down beside me.

I scooted over to give myself more room. "Yeah, like _someone_ right now..." Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I couldn't have let him see my hands. Then he'd ask why, and I'd have no story. I don't think Warfstache knew what happened to my hands, but he could've easily felt it when I helped him up, or just saw them when I sped away. It'd be really suspicious if it was public knowledge that Septiceye burned his hands and I just _happened_ to also have burned my hands."

"Except it _isn't_ public knowledge-"

"Not yet, Danny. You have no idea what that villainous Warfstache could do. I did my best to save this complex, and this is what I get for that. 'Take responsibility for your actions, so your values won't suffer.'" Danny couldn't argue with me now. I used the words he always told me when we trained.

Soft knocks sounded at my door. We both peered towards the door.

"Come in!" Danny yelled. As Mark entered, Danny turned back to me. "So you promise not to stay up all night again?"

_Wow... How well thought out..._ "Promise."

~~~

It was beyond quiet at this point. It was so silent, I almost forgot there were other people in the room. If the clank of the spoons weren't there to remind me, I would've gone out searching for Warfstache again, donned in my Septiceye armor. Finally, Danny stood up from the table, taking his dish to the kitchen. I set my spoon down, relieved. He filled the bowl with water, then turned to us.

“I've gotta get to work,” he said, “Last time I was late, my boss had a fucking cow.”

Waving a goodbye, he headed out the door. I feel like he kinda rushed out… Oh, I get it. Me and Mark were alone now. Danny still wouldn't give it up, huh?

“So, uh…” Mark began, setting his spoon back in his soup. I decided that fuck it, let's cut to the chase.

“Yes, I lied. I'm… not fond of the real thing. My dad, he… he was kinda an asshole.” I started. Mark's eyes shined with a 'I knew it!’ look.

I rolled my eyes, and Mark coughed in embarrassment. 

"Did you expect me to drop the truth when we first met?" I asked, giving him my best blank expression.

He swallowed, "W-Well, no. But... I took you out on a date! There has to be some trust there, huh?"

I pushed my soup bowl away. "You took me out on a disaster," I said.

"Oh, and that's my fault?"

My eye twitched in annoyance. "I think it's time you leave," I said, trying not to show the tone in my voice.

Mark pushed his dish forward, slid his chair backwards, and stood up. He went to the door, and opened it. Before he left, he spoke.

"Maybe you'd like to date someone like Warfstache. I hear he's less of a walking disaster than me."

The door slammed.

~~~

My cheeseburger tasted undercooked and the soggy fries tasted like regret. Okay, maybe I was a _little_ harsh to Mark. Since he left, I hadn't the motivation to get up and wash the dishes. I literally filled them with water and left them there.

Danny texted an hour earlier that he'd be on a date so that meant he'd just go home. However, he gets to be my escort to school tomorrow.

The burger was pretty much finished before I'd eaten all of the bun. I groaned in frustration, aggressively throwing the remains of the bun in the trash. As for the fries, any more, and I'd puke. To the trash those went, too. I lay back on my couch, droning out whatever cartoon was blasting dry humor onto my TV. Closing my eyes, I replayed the conversation with Mark.

I basically got mad he was mad about me lying to him, and them blamed him for getting our "date" ruined. I smacked my forehead, sighing.

After that, I stayed like that, thinking about the old days. School days, to be exact. In middle school, after I'd been in Danny's care, we'd moved to some town in the UK. In there, I was just a kid fighting alongside a British kid with a lion fetish and Danny watched over us. We fought a British villain kid with a hard on for llamas. I'm almost positive that, in the end, they started screwing each other. No matter where on the internet I look, I can't find news about them, though. After a couple years of that, we moved to America, staying in a small town while Danny fought The Ninja. But with Ninja's sudden appearance in this city, and Danny catching up with an old friend, we moved here, seeking a fresher start.

I didn't even notice I was starting to drift until the pounding on my door jolted me awake. It caught me off-guard, and I rolled of the couch. The cartoon on TV had long-since finished, and it was shut off, for some reason.

_Did I shut it off, or am I going completely crazy?_

I barely glanced at my phone before the banging started turning to _cracking_ , and _splitting_ of wood. I think the time was about 1-something. It was hard to tell, but it was black outside. The only light I could see with was the dim glow of my phone and pale moonlight. I sat up at the moment the door fell off its hinges.

It couldn't have surprised me more to see Warfstache in my doorway.

"U-Um..." I started, but was cut off with his icy grin. Without my Septiceye gear, I can't use my powers. If I did, he'd blab to all over my real identity.

He sauntered over while my fear paralyzed me. I sat in the thin space between the couch and the coffee table. Warfstache quickly expanded by shoving the coffee table to the far wall with his bare hands.

I gulped.

He stopped to stare while standing above me.

"Wh-What-" I started but once again was stopped. He'd knelt down and put his finger against my lip, effectively shushing me.

"All you're going to do," He started in such a deep voice, reverberating chills running down my spine, that I'd almost forgot a villain could posses it, "is lay there and try to keep quiet. We don't want to wake him..." He said, looking over to the right wall.

I tried to protest, weakly getting out, "Mmaaa...Maaaa-" before he silenced me with his hand over my mouth. Mark wouldn't even help me, not after our fight.

_Is that really true...? Would he leave you like **this**?_

He laughed, a rumbling sound from deep in his chest. My eyes almost welled up at the implications that laugh had.

"I said, _keep quiet_."

In an instant, I was laying down. He used his hand that was against my mouth to go under my jaw and force my mouth to open.

The next moment had slid by in slow motion. His mouth was on mine, and his hands were exploring downwards. And I hate to admit it... but it felt good. My previous fear was replaced by bliss.

It was amazing and horrifying at the same time. How this man could insight so much fear into me, but also make me feel so good.

The very second his hand traveled below my pants, I couldn't help but groan into his mouth. He immediately ceased, pulling back and looking down on me with chocolate eyes full of... _something_. Sadness? Anger? I had groaned not only out of pleasure, but a name. I don't remember what happened, but his chocolate eyes became blurrier, and I succumbed to darkness.

~~~

I woke up on my couch with a couple of mixed feelings. Mad I had a dream like that, furious at the problem in my pants, sad that it ended, and to top it all off, it was four-fucking-AM.

Fuck this.


End file.
